Hand of Heroism
by JamRax
Summary: One's strength can only be determined by his actions. Jamaru Akamara was born a child with a tremendous quirk. The downside to his wonderful gift is his comple lack of control and his growing need to prove himself drives him to be a hero that everyone will recognize. Everyone incl his older brother.
1. Let it all Begin

"Step aside! Move outta the way! This is a crime scene! We need all civilians to evacuate the area immediately!" Yelled a police officer.

I looked around from my spot on the ground. I could feel a wet liquid drip down from my forehead. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt cold and my body wouldn't move. My vision was blurry. I couldn't make out the images in front of me.

"Wait...There's a kid still in there! I think he's alive!" Yelled a woman.

"Mam, you have to step away from the crime scene!" The officer yelled.

"Then save that little boy!" She yelled.

"Were still on the lookout for whoever's responsible for this!" A detective said.

I felt weak. I was slowly losing breath in my lungs. The feeling of being crushed was overtaking me and I wasn't sure if I was going to die or not. I wanted to cry out for help but that wasn't an option. I was too weak. My voice had failed me. I was slowly coming to terms with death. It was inevitable and I had to face it. I had only lived for about five years and I was already about to die.

"HELP HIM!!!" The lady screamed.

"We can't! We need a hero!" The officer yelled.

"Move away everyone! I think I see someone!" The detective said.

"It's him! It has to be. Who else could it be?" Some bystander said.

"It's All Might!" The lady yelled.

A second later, a large man dropped down right in front of me. With a simple flick of his hand, the rubble was removed from off of my back. I looked up at the man with a look of amazement.

"Don't worry young man! It is I! All Might!" The man yelled heroically. He tossed the rubble into the sky and lifted my limp body up onto his shoulder. "It'll be ok young man. I'll get you to safety!" He declared.

"..." I only looked at him once more before blacking out completely.

-The Next Morning-

Once I had decided to wake up, I was greeted by an old man that looked as if he were my doctor. I stared at him with a confused face. He smiled at me before explaining.

"Hello Jamaru. Welcome back to your favorite hospital." The man said. I lowered my head and sighed. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "You've been through quite a lot lately."

"Still not very talkative, huh? That's ok. I'm just gonna give you the rundown on what's going on. You were injured in an explosion that reduced your house to rubble. You're the only survivor and the police want to know what happened. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" The doctor asked.

"..." I replied with a shrug.

"So tell me what happened. What do you remember kiddo?"

"..." I didn't even bother looking at him. I only stared at the hospital sheets.

The man sighed. "Look kid. We can't help you if you won't help us. The police need the information so that we can bring the criminal to justice."

"...Not to be rude...But I never asked for you help…" I said.

"What? Why wouldn't you want our help?"

I got off of the bed and grabbed the clothes that sat on the chair next to me. "My brother...Where is he?" I asked.

"He was here a few hours ago. He was called on a mission so he said he would come back to get you later." The doctor said.

"Tell him that I left…" I had to get out of here. I needed find a solution. Any solution!

"Where are you going?! You're still injured." Yelled the man.

"I'm fine…" I said as I put on my red tee shirt and black shorts. "Besides...I need to get going." Regardless of my words, I still felt empty. The rising guilt was consuming me. It was really my fault but I had to move past that in order to go after who was truly responsible.

I started walking towards the door with a determined feeling in my heart. I was gonna avenge them. My family, the people that died, will not have died in vain. I will hunt down their murderer and force my own justice upon him. I turned the handle of the door and before me stood a tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I know what you're gonna do Jamaru. Don't even think about it." He said.

"I'll tell you this one time only. Get out of my way Kintou!" I said with a daring scowled.

"No." He said with a commanding tone.

"Fine…" I lifted my left hand and watched it glow.

Kintou scoffed and grabbed my raised hand tightly and lifted me up. "We're going home...Now!" He said.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

I sat in the passenger seat of the vehicle with my arms folded. Kintou got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"...I'll drive." I said bluntly.

"No."

"But I can!" I growled.

"No!" He barked.

"Why not? What, do you think that this is MY fault? Now all of a sudden you don't trust me?!" I asked angrily.

"I don't THINK anything. I KNOW that this is your fault. You're a reckless, impulsive, and arrogant child. You only think about yourself! You don't listen to me, and you sure as hell didn't list to father when he specifically told you NOT to use your quirk." He said and he pulled off onto the road.

"I never asked to have this power! You wanna blame someone? Blame our mom for passing it down to me!" I snapped.

I could see Kintou tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Stop blaming others for your goddamn mistakes! You were told not to use it and were warned of the consequences! Your irresponsible and I'm getting sick of it! You're at fault so just accept it!"

I narrowed my eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!" I yelled back at him.

"Don't even start with that! You know damn well that I have my responsibilities as a hero. I can't afford to fix your mistakes!"

"You still should have been there! You picked your stupid job over your own family?!" I shouted.

"ENOUGH! You know that I can't just abandon my duties. You should've been more responsible for once!" Kintou hissed.

"You would've saved Riku…" I grumbled.

He then slammed his foot on the brake and I jerked forward. He looked at me with a harsh glare. "Of course I'd save her! She's my wife! Mom and dad weren't my top priority anymore!"

"So I wasn't your priority either…" I muttered

"You know I don't mean it like that. I have a family now. I just want them to be safe. I thought that you'd understand now that you have a nephew. Apparently I was wrong. You're still to childish to care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true! I cared about mom and dad more than you'd ever know!" I snapped back.

"If you cared so much, then why did you put them at risk? You got them killed and got the house destroyed!" Kintou yelled.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" I screamed at him with tears slowly building up in my eyes

"No...You knew the dangers of your actions. You keep saying that you want to be the best hero, that you're gonna be better than me...but it won't happen...Not with the way you act." He spoke before continuing our long drive. I had noticed that we had passed by his apartment and were still driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're not staying with me. I can't put my wife and my son at risk."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I would never hurt them! Why would I put Riku and Hoshi in danger?" I asked defensively. I was hurt that he thought I was dangerous.

"I'm sorry Jamaru, but I can't trust you near my infant son. You're too wild and I can't afford to deal with you AND my child." He said.

"That is a load of bullshit! You can't just leave me! Where are you gonna take me?!" I asked.

"I'm leaving you in the care of someone that can keep you in line." He said.

"Who? Is it some scumbag dude that's super strict?" I asked.

"It's the only person that I personally know that can keep your impulses to a minimum. I'm leaving you with uncle Aizawa Shouta." He said.

I glared hell at him. "Eraserhead?! You're leaving in the care of Eraserhead?! Are you joking right now?!"

"No, now shut up and sit back. Were almost there." He said.

I huffed and folded my arms. In a little less than an hour later, we had arrived at an old looking house that seemed in poor condition.

I gave Kintou one last pleading look. "Please don't make me go. I promise to be good from now on. I'll listen to you. Please just let me stay with you instead Kintou."

"...Get out of the car…" He said, not even looking at me. It stung knowing that her probably hated me right now. My sadness soon turned into rage.

I gave him a death glare as I opened the door. "Screw you Kintou! Your a piece of crap! I'll show you! Just you wait! I'm gonna be a great hero and you'll have to rely on me to save you!" He simply sighed and I stepped out and slammed the door, cracking the glass in the process.

I walked towards Aizawa's porch. I turned back and glared when he drove off. I looked at the old, beat up door and knocked. I literally sat there and waited outside for about and hour until the door had finally opened. Aizawa stood there with a tired look on his face.

"...What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Wait...You don't even know?!"

"This some kind of prank? I kinda don't have the time for this kid."

"I wish it was a freaking prank. I got dumped here by Kintou and now you're supposed to watch me or something…" I said with an annoyed grunt.

"...So your powers got outta hand and now I gotta keep you outta trouble, huh?"

"I thought you said you didn't know?"

"I can read between the lines kid. Get inside and we'll go over some ground rules." He demanded.

I sighed and did as I was told. Once inside, I grabbed a seat and watched as he folded his arms.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, now I'd advise you to shut up and listen. Otherwise this will be a very painful experience for you." I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. "Rule one, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"...Does the couch count because it's a little late for that…" I muttered.

"You know what I mean. If it looks dangerous, than it probably is so leave it be. Now, rule two...no leaving the house without permission. I need to know where you're at all times. Got it?"

"Whatever dude…"

"Rule three, NO QUIRK!" He growled.

"What?! Why not?"

"Until you can get a grip on that power of yours, I don't wanna see it." He said.

"That's so unfair! What if I'm in trouble and you're not here to save me?!"

"I'm gonna show you how they did things in the days before quirks." He said with a wicked grin.

He led me to his old, humid basement. A light was flickering in the corner and there was a leaky pipe dripping water onto the growing puddle. The air was musky and had to breath in. It was horrible.

"I'm gonna say it now...Your place sucks." I said.

"Well excuse me for not being All Might that probably lives in a mega mansion eating lobster biscuits and sipping wine worth millions." Aizawa said.

"...Yeah...Ok...So why am I down here?"

"This is where you'll spend about four to six day's training every week." He said.

"Training for what?!"

"Well if your gonna be able to protect yourself without the use of your quirk, you'll need to build your body up. You'll do two days of calisthenics, two days of technique training and your extra days will be either weight training or cardio." He said.

"Ugh...Why do I have to do all of that?!" I asked with a groan.

"Until you can control that quirk of yours, you're not allowed to use it. I'm building your body up and teaching you hand to hand combat." He said.

"...So where do I start?"

"You'll start with calisthenics. Five hundred pushups. After that, one thousand crunches. Get to it kid. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"...Man...This sucks!" I yelled.

I wasted no time and got down to the ground. I started off light but eventually went above and beyond in order push myself to my limit. Once I knocked the grueling pushups outta the way, I got down and began my many, many crunches. Once I had finished, I had gotten up slowly and stomped back upstairs with a tired look. I found Aizawa laying out the couch in a yellow sleeping bag.

"...You done yet?"

"Yes! Now feed me!" I demanded.

"Uh...There's half a can of spaghetti in the fridge."

"Ugh! Fine!" I growled.

I heated up the spaghetti and sat next on the floor of the living room. "Dude, you're a mess."

"Shut up Jamaru." He said lazily. I continued eating my lukewarm meal in silence. That's when Aizawa looked at me. "You wanna be a hero, right?" He asked.

"Duh! I wouldn't have done those dumb pushups and crunches if I didn't." I barked.

He then grinned. "Good. You have a top ranked hero as your mentor so you better not disappoint me."

"Meh, I'd prefer All Might but I suppose I could've done worse. Yourf place is still a dump though." I muttered.

"If it bothers you so much then you're free to clean it." He said.

"No way! I'll be fifty by the time I get done!"

He shook his head. "Listen to me kid. I'm thinking of picking up a job later in life…"

I took another scoop of spaghetti and stuffed it in my mouth. "Ok...Why are you telling me this?"

"You've heard of UA right?" He asked.

"Of course I have. It's where Kintou went to be a hero." I mentally scowled at the thought of my treacherous brother. Could I even call him that anymore? He pretty much disowned me. I don't think I'llever forgive him for that. Then again, I doubt I'll ever really forgive myself.

"Well if you work hard enough, I might be able to get you in. Granted I have to get the job first." He told me.

"You're gonna work at UA?! You don't peg me as the teacher type…"

"That's why I'm starting with you as my first student. In a way, we're helping each other out. Now, are you gonna give it your all, or will you end up being a waste of my time?" He asked.

"No way am I gonna miss this opportunity!" I yelled with fire in my eyes. I was ready!

Aizawa grinned at me. "Good. Welcome to your first week of Hell, Jamaru."

Needless to say, it was an absolute nightmare training with Aizawa. He would force my to do bone breaking exercises, run multi-mile laps, carry heavy weights, and spar with him. I did all of this without the use of my quirk. While sparring was an absolute pain in the neck, the hardest training was his Junior Hero Training Program. It would involve me watching how he took down high level threats, work with other heroes and save civilians from dangerous situations. He was a completely different person when he was being a hero. It was amazing how he went from the lazy creep to a caring and determined crime fighting machine. My physical training continued with the involvement of using tools to aid me. While Aizawa had his scarf, I had my metal staff. After about a year of his program, he advanced me to the Intermediate Junior Hero Training Program. I would now tag along with him and help fight low level thugs or pursue snatchers.

We were currently out at night perched on a building. I had a dark blue hoodie on and my large metal staff on my back. We scanned the area, looking for any trouble.

"Woah, I think I see someone!" I said as I pointed to the jewelry store that got bust into by four large, thugs.

Aizawa nodded. "You know the drill by now."

I nodded and hopped off of the building. I landed in front of the store and walked inside fearlessly. "So...You wanna tell me what you're doing here?" I asked them.

They all looked back at me. "What are you doing here kid? This place ain't for you!"

"You're just a bunch of petty thieves! I'm taking you all down!"

One of them stepped forward and turned his hand into a large hammer. "Get the hell outta here before you end up dead you little bastard!"

I pulled out my staff and twirled it around. "Hurry up and bring it! My show comes on at nine!"

"You little…" The man growled at me and I smirked. "DIE!" He charged forward and swung his hammer fist at me. I did dodged his attacks and thrusted my staff into his gut. He winced and gagged, nearly vomiting. I spun around and whacked the side of his face, dropping him to the ground.

"Any other smart guys left to challenge me?"

"Kill his ass!" A blonde man with a goalie mask on yelled before stomp his foot on the ground, causing a small tremor.

"Is that all?" I vaulted forward with my staff and sent a fast kick to his face. His head jerked back and he collapsed to the ground. I looked back at the other two and glared.

"That's it! You're done Kid!" Yelled a tall, slender man. He stretched his arm forward and grabbed my throat. He flung me onto the store counter and pinned me down with his stretchy hands.

"Do it now!" He shouted at his partner. The other lifted his hand for in hopes of firing off an attack, but it never came. I sat there wonder why nothing was happening. "What're you doing?!"

"Ma quirk don't work!" The other man shouted.

That's when a long white scarf wrapped up the man and yanked him upwards into the shadows. There were rough sounds and faint grunts coming from the dark ceiling. The guy pinning me looked up with a paranoid expression before letting go and slowly backing up.

"...What the hell?" He muttered while scanning for anyone. He continued backing up until he turned around and came face to face with Aizawa.

"How's it going?" He asked. The man went for a quick swing but it was deflected and countered, resulting in a heavy blow to the gut. The man held himself as he dropped down.

"Man...I totally had that guy…" I grumbled.

"Two for four...Not bad rookie."

"So does this mean I can fight bigger villains now?" I asked.

"No. But you can keep fighting thugs." Aizawa snickered.

I glared at him. "Dang it!" I growled.

"C'mon, back to the house. It's getting late."

"But it's only eight…" I said.

"Don't question me." Aizawa said with a menacing glance.

Training for me had resumed and went about as well as you'd expect it to. I'd gradually improve, gain some confidence in my abilities, then have the confidence shattered and taken away from me by Aizawa whenever he'd criticize me. I did manage to improve and over time Aizawa would eventually get the job of a UA teacher. Time flew by and I began to focus more on my goal. I wanted to be a better hero than Kintou and if that meant not relying on my quirk, then so be it. I'd only ever use it when Aizawa was training me to control it. It was tough but over time I grew adept at using it in only the most dire situations. This was yet to be the case due to the fact that I was never really put into such a predicament.

Years would eventually pass and before I knew it, I was now a 15 year old school student that was studying his butt off for some HUGE exam that would determine on whether or not I'd get into UA or not. Luckily Aizawa would trust me enough to leave the house now because I was finally able to make at least one freaking friend. Izuku Midoriya. He was one of the very few people that I could call a friend of mine. Me and him were both pretty knowledgeable about superheroes. Him because he's kind of a nerd for that type of stuff and me because Aizawa…

I met Midoriya when I turned ten. The guy was...and still is...a total wimp. He gets picked on and bullied so much that I kinda had to help him out. This eventually led to me getting teased a lot too. The main reason Midoriya was bullied so much was because he was like the only guy without a quirk. I felt bad for the guy and in a way, I knew his pain. I didn't ever use my quirk due to my many issues with it. That also put me into the same boat as Izuku and people started thinking that I too was a "quirkless loser". While I never cared much of anyone's words, Midoriya did. He was a sad, isolated kid and me being a kid with no friends decided it was time to change that.

-Flashback-

"Get away from me Deku! I don't need your stinking help!" Yelled a kid with wild, dirty blonde hair and deep, aggressive red eyes. He slapped Midoriya's hand away and stood up on his own.

"But Kacchan, you're hurt!" Midoriya said as he looked at the bloody scrape on the other kid's knee. "Just let me help you."

"I said get away from me!" Kacchan yelled as he roughly shoved Izuku to the grassy ground. "I'm not a weakling like you Deku! I have a quirk! I can help myself!" Kacchan yelled as he let out small bursts of explosions in his hand.

"I...I was just trying to help…" Midoriya said shakily as if he were on the verge of tears.

"I don't EVER want your help!" Kacchan spat as he turned around back to his entourage and walked off muttering insults.

Midoriya wiped his eyes frantically as the tears kept falling. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a quirk, and he was all alone in the world. No one would understand him.

"Wow...That guy's a real jerk…" Muttered a voice from behind the crying boy. Midoriya looked back with wet eyes. The orange haired boy leaning against the tree and was eating a green apple with one hand while the other rested in his hoodie pocket. He had noticed the metal staff on his back.

"W...who are you?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my names Jamaru. Jamaru Akumara to be exact. You're the Midoriya kid, right?" Midoriya nodded. "Cool...You wanna go chuck rocks at that wasps nest across the creek?"

"A...are you sure?" Izuku sniffled. "You might get picked on if you go anywhere with me."

"I don't care. Let them say what they want. They won't fight me…" The boy shrugged.

"Wow…" The green haired kid said in awe at the boy before him. "Your quirk must be super strong!"

"I don't really use a quirk either."

"Really?! How come?" Izuku questioned.

"Meh...It's kind of a long story so I'll just give you the lowdown. I messed up real bad and did something that costed me the lives of my parents. I'm an idiot and dor that reason alone, I strive to be a hero!" The orange haired boy said seriously before he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "...Or something like that..."

"Oh...okay! Well...Let's go!" Izuku said happily.

-Present-

I was chilling on a bench outside of our current school and stared up at the clouds. I whistled to myself as I waited for Midoriya. Luckily I didn't have to wait long because said person came running up to me with a tired look on his face. I had begun to notice something very strange with him lately. Every time we'd meet up with each other, he'd be out of breath and sweating. Three weeks ago, he'd just be rambling on about All Might. He really did help me to take my mind off of my many past mistakes, though they'd always haunt me deep down.

"...H...Hey...Jamaru…" He said in between breaths.

"...You alright?" I asked him.

"Huh?! Y...yeah! I'm all good! Heheheh…' He said nervously. I was very good at reading people so I knew he was hiding something. I didn't press him though. To be fair, I had my fair share of secrets. The guy still thinks that I don't have a quirk.

I got up and grabbed my bag. "So how's the studying going?"

"Pretty good. I'm more determined than ever!" He said with a clenched fist.

"I hope you're not over doing it though. You look super exhausted Midoriya. At this rate, you'll burn yourself out."

He smiled and waved his hands. "No way, I'll be completely fine! I swear, I'm not doing anything extra at all!" He said quickly.

"What are you talking about? You know what...Never mind. Let's just get to the school already. If we're gonna get into UA then we're gonna have to put in more effort."

He nodded. "Yeah. You're right!"

Truthfully, I didn't have to worry too much about getting into UA. Aizawa pretty much got me the info that I needed to make it in no sweat. At this point, I was just trying to help get Midoriya in. Quirk or no quirk, he was still my friend and I want him to live his dream of being a hero. While it may seem completely unlikely, I do believe in him.

The two of us had walked to school, chatting away about what our superhero names would be and how we'd kick all types of ass. I was more enthusiastic about the topic.

School went on like how it usually did. We went in, got made fun of, threatened by Bakugou, and crammed in whatever we needed for the written portion of the UA exam which ended up coming quicker than either of us expected.

Midoriya seemed stressed out and I had on a passive grin. I knew that I was already gonna pass. I knew everything there was to know about hero work. I was technically a sidekick for a good portion of my life. I was probably the most qualified student. The written part was absolute cake for me. However, it was the actual physical exam that would prove to be difficult for me. I'd have to rely on the use of my staff only given the fact that using my quirk was NOT an option. The physical portion had us fighting against many different machines that would attack us students. Midoriya and I were currently standing in the middle of a large body of other teens looking to get into UA. Bakugou was among them, letting his hostile personality being known. A taller guy with glasses and some crazy looking calfs seemed to hold a stern look on his face. He was standing straight up, awaiting directions.

"Man, this is a crap ton of people…" I muttered.

"Yeah...It's kind of overwhelming…" Midoriya muttered back. He had an absent look on his face as he stared off in a certain direction. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a girl with short brown hair.

I smirked at him and nudged his arm. "Check you out! You get her digits yet?" I asked teasingly.

His face went red and he started stuttering. "W...What?! No way! I was just...thinking about how nice she was to me earlier."

"See! And here I thought I would get a lady before you!" I patted him on the back. "You got this!"

"Cut it out Jamaru! It's not like that!"

"Ah, relax. I'm just messing with you. She is pretty cute though. You better go after her dude." I said to him with a grin.

"Can we please just focus on the exam…" He grumbled which caused me to let out a laugh.

"Alright, sorry…" I looked around and got serious. "This is the last step to getting into UA. We gotta rack up points!"

"Yeah...I know...That's what I'm worried about. In order to gain points, we have to take out three of the four robots types. That being said, we'll half to watch out for other factors involved."

I nodded. "Should we split up or stick together?"

"We should probably stay distant from each other. We both want the same thing and that's to get into UA. If we stay too close, we'll only end up jeopardizing each other's score." Izuku said.

"Can't argue with that logic." I said to him. I held out a fist. "Do what you gotta do out there man. We both have goals to reach so don't hold anything back!" I said to him.

"Right! You too!" He shouted back.

Everyone seemed to be ready and once the hero Present Mic began the countdown we all shifted into position.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE START OF THE PHYSICAL EXAM?!?!" The blonde man yelled.

"..." We all stayed silent.

"WELL THEN LET'S GET THIS STARTED! THREE…TWO…" He started. My heart raced as I awaited the end of the countdown. I looked at Midoriya one last time before taking a deep breath and readying myself. "ONE!!! GET A MOVE ON!!!"

The countless number of teens scattered around in search of a target. I took Izuku's advice and ran in the opposite direction of him. As I traversed the city like environment, I scanned the area for anything I could destroy. I looked forward and saw a robot charging at me. As much as I wanted to use my quirk, I couldn't. I knew Aizawa was watching and he knew very well that I could easily finish this competition with my power. That wasn't MY test though. I had to work without it for now. I pulled out my staff and flipped forward and slammed it down onto the machine, causing it to topple over. That was easy points right off the bat. I looked to my right and saw Bakugou decimating robots left and right. I then looked back and saw a guy tank a huge hit from a larger robot and send the attack back, destroying it with little trouble. Not far from him was a girl that seemed to be launching large gusts of wind from her palms. She forced the machine back a few hundred meters. I narrowed my eyes and regained focus. I hopped up and wall jumped to my next target. I leaped into the air and smacked a robot to the ground and continued bashing it in until it was rendered ineffective.

I looked around with sweat dripping down my face. I was already getting tired. It sucked having to do this with no quirk. I could only imagine how Midoriya was holding up. Hopefully he was doing better than me. I was snapped outta my thoughts when a large mechanical fist slammed against me, sending me into a brick wall. My bones rattled as I bounced off of it, leaving a nasty crack in the bricks. My face paled when I looked up and stared at the large machine in front of me. I glared and pulled myself up. I rolled to the side when it swung at me again. Like a spear, I tossed my staff into its upper half. It tried to swat at me again but I used this opportunity to jump up and run along it's large arm. I yanked my staff from its metal frame and swung at it.

"...What the hell?!" I growled when my staff did absolutely nothing. This one was just too big.

I was sent crashing to the concrete when I got flicked off of it. I picked myself up once again only to have a metal fist slam against me again. I felt the oxygen leave my lungs as I was crushed underneath the weight of the metal beast before me. I laid in the crater trying to catch my breath. The robot cocked its large fist back and thrusted it towards me. That's when a portal appeared in front of me. The robots fist went through the portal and exited through another portal that was placed behind it, causing it to punch itself. I turned my head to the side and glance at who was responsible. A guy with wild black and blue hair stood not too far from me and grinned. His fully black eyes held a playful nature.

"Hello friend. You seem to be in a bit of a predicament. You need a hand?" He asked.

"What? Why help me?" I asked as I slowly picked myself up. "Pretty sure I'd just slow you down…"

"Well, maybe. I haven't really got any points. That was the first one I took down." He said with a friendly smile.

I gave him an impassive look. "...What are you plotting dude? You seem a little on the side of too nice…"

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean. I was just trying to find a target but I'm kinda having trouble. You see, my quirk is more of a utility style quirk as opposed to an attack of defense type. I can't really dish out much punishment to these metal guys." His slight smile never leaving his face.

I sighed. "Tag along if you want. Just don't get in my way."

He nodded his head at me. "Will do." He said.

We walked around for a few minutes looking for another bot to bash but we couldn't find squat. Other people were taking them out with the use of their quirks.

I stopped for a moment and looked back at the other guy. "You got a name or should I just call you freak from now on?"

"Cota is fine." He said with another smile.

"Right…"

Another large robot appeared behind us. Kota created a portal and motioned me to hop through it. I did as he wished and went through. I appeared above the robot and slammed down on its top half, smashing it down to the concrete ground.

I looked back at Cota and grinned. "Nice assist dude." I said with a thumbs up. He nodded at me smiled.

We continued walking around in search for another target to take down. I had spotted one and decided to run towards it. That's when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of us and engulfed the large machine completely. I looked around to assess the situation. The smoke seemed to be weakening the metal on the robot. The machine spun around rapidly, dispersing the smoke cloud and started moving towards and girl with silvery hair and tanned skin. She tossed another ball of smoke at it but the robot avoided it and plucked her through a nearby building. The happy guy and I ran over to her to see if she was okay. She had a large bruise on her face, tattered clothes, and seemed to be extremely angry.

"You alright?!" I asked her. She winced as she made an attempt to get up.

"You should let us help you, ma'am." Cota said.

"No way! I got this on my own, so butt out of this!" She said while still struggling to get up. When she moved, I noticed a shard of metal plunged deep into her upper thigh.

"Whoa! That looks pretty bad." I said.

"ARGH!!!" She yelled as she attempted to pull it out herself.

Cota looked at me with a serious look which kinda caught me off guard. "She needs to get to Recovery Girl. She's real banged up. Plus, that shard has gotta come out of her leg."

"I know…" I said. That's when I heard a loud rumbling sound. The robot had moved in closer. I narrowed my eyes at it and looked back at Cota. "Watch her for a second. I'll be right back."

"What are you gonna do?! That thing is huge!" Cota yelled.

"I'll be fine! Just trust me." I said. I looked at the injured girl next to Cota. I glared and stomped forward and faced the robot.

"...No...D...don't! It's mine...to finish…" The girl muttered.

"Relax. It'll be over in a matter of seconds." I said. The robot swung a hand forward. I lifted mine and watched as the fist stopped directly in front of me. "I got this..." I sighed.

I the closed my fist and watched as the giant machine was slowly being crushed. My head started to ache furiously. I kept crushing it until it was nothing but a ball of useless metal. I dropped to my knees and clutched my head. I wiped the blood that dripped from my nose and tried to get myself stable. My vision was blurred and I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Whoa!" Cota yelled.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!!!" I yelled. I was aggravated by the fact that I still hadn't scratched the surface of what my quirk could do. On top of that, I went against Aizawa and used it anyway.

I stumbled back over to the other two. They both stared at me with mixed looks. Cota decided to speak first.

"What the hell kind of quirk was that?" He asked.

"I...I still...can't...control…" Before I knew what was happening, I was blacking out. I slipped out of consciousness and dropped to the ground.


	2. Testing You're Limits

This power...It's mine...yet I feel like I can't do much with it. No matter what I do, I always end up doing something wrong. Is it my fault for not being strong enough? Is it Kintou's fault for leaving me? Is it the world's fault for putting this quirk in me? I don't know. Questions on top of questions. The feeling of helplessness kept clawing at my brain. I couldn't reach out to anyone. I had to rely on myself. This was my problem. What am I saying?! I can't do this alone! I keep telling myself to rely on myself...but clearly that wasn't working. It was pointless. I'm insecure. Kintou can't trust me anymore...I don't even trust myself…I wasn't powerful, I wasn't by any means good...So why did I even bother trying to be a hero? To prove Kintou wrong? Yeah, I suppose that I am. To make up for my mistakes? Absolutely! I wanted nothing more than to move past what I did. To be a hero? Suddenly...I wasn't so sure...I wanted to be when I was younger but now that I'm here...Now that I'm so close to entering UA, I just don't know anymore. I know that Aizawa told me not to use my quirk, but I did anyway. I don't know why but I couldn't help it. I felt so inclined to do something, regardless of my hidden fear of using it. Now look at me...I ended up passing out during the exam. I'm pathetic!

"...Hey…"

"...Jamaru…"

"...Jamaru! Wake up!"

My eyes opened and I stared at an old nurse lady. Next to her was Aizawa. I turned away from them with a look of shame.

"...I screwed up…" I muttered to Aizawa.

"You wanna explain what happened out there? I thought that you agreed to not using your quirk." He said to me.

"I dunno what came over me...I just really wanted to do something right for once. I thought that in that moment, I'd be ready! I'd finally control my goddamn quirk for once, but no! It went and screwed me over again! Like everything always does!" I growled with growing anger.

"What you did out there was extremely risky young man. You gave yourself a minor stroke. You'll be suffering from a bit off benign paroxysmal positional vertigo." The old lady said.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"It's when you have episodes of nauseating dizziness. You'll have to be more careful! I'm not sure what exactly your quirk was, but doing that continuously could lead you to brain failure young man. You need to limit yourself."

"I know...I'm sorry."

The lady turned to Aizawa and gave him a disappointed look. "This is just too much. First, that Midoriya boy comes in here with a destroyed body, now this boy is here with a damaged mind. Please don't let this become a habit. I already told Toshinori that he needs to keep Izuku safe. Please don't have me tell you the same thing.

Aizawa nodded and looked at me. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah. I think so…" I stepped off of the bed and collapsed down onto the floor. "Nope, nevermind."

Aizawa sighed and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Thanks Recovery Girl." He said before walking me out. Once we got in his car, he stopped and stared at me with a bored expression.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No. I'm not mad. Actually, I'm quite impressed with what you did. You need to hold your head high. You were put into such position where you had to act. You stepped up and on instinct, you used your quirk to take down that enemy and guarded two other kids that you didn't even know. That sounds like a real hero to me. We'll have to work on the whole not passing out but other than that, good job." He said.

"Right...That still doesn't mean that I'll pass the exam though. I only took out like three of four bots. Two of which, I had help from the Cota guy." I said.

"It's about how you took them out. You demonstrated teamwork, unbelievable strength and bravery. Look at your buddy Midoriya. That guy only took out one robot and it was the one that didn't even count for any points."

"So Izuku really has zero points. That's not fair!" I growled.

"Relax yourself kid. Like I said, it's about how you take them out. He did it to save a life so he got rescue points. Those are worth more. The kid is fine."

"So he made it?" I asked happily.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, I'd say that it's safe to assume that he's going to UA along with you." Aizawa grinned.

"No way...What about Cota and the other girl?" I asked.

"How can I put this...That Cota guy you were with decided to go to class 1-C."

"Why? He has an amazing quirk. Those portals could be real helpful you know." I said.

"He probably could've made to cut for class 1-A or 1-B if he wanted to. A quirk like that deserves attention. He'd do great work as a hero if he was to master it. I won't say that his decision was a bad one though. If anything, it may prove to be a smarter move for him. Seeing all of these other kids with gifted quirks may have overwhelmed him and he probably felt the need to start with the education classes. He'll be able to find out what he wants to pursue. Plus he could always transfer into the hero course if he does well enough in school."

"Oh...Right...Well what about the girl. She was hurt pretty badly." I said.

"She took off. We don't know what became of her. She just decided to quit. Her quirk was a pretty nice one as well. She took down about six boys on her own so that's pretty impressive."

"Man, that's bizarre. Oh well, no use thinking about it now. If you're saying that I pretty much got in, then I'm gonna be taking it easy for a few days. You know, to get ready for the big day!" I said to him.

"That probably would be best." Aizawa mumbled.

"Hey, so do you know who my teacher is gonna be? I really don't want some strict lame ass…"

"Nope. I haven't got a clue…" Aizawa replied back with an uncaring tone.

Once we got back home, I plopped down on my mattress. I stared up at the ceiling and let out a breath. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

-Three Days Later-

I looked at the acceptance letter in my hand and grinned. I was feeling a bit anxious at first but I slowly shook it off in order to gain my bearings. This was actually happening and I needed to be prepared for it.

I slapped my face in order to hype myself up. I took a deep breath and hardened my stare. The school was right in front of me. This was my moment!

"HEY JAMARU!" Yelled a loud cheery voice from behind me. I turned back and looked at a smiling Midoriya.

"Hey Izuku. You ready for this?" I asked.

"Truthfully...No. I still can't believe that I made it into UA. The thought makes me kinda uneasy. That won't stop me though! I made it this far. I can't disappoint All-" He suddenly paused his sentence.

"All what?"

"All...of the people that have been supporting me thus far, including you." He said.

"Yeah, right back at you!"

"Well...I guess we should go inside." He said with a shrug.

"OUTTA MY WAY DEKU!!!" Yelled an angry Kacchan as he shoved past both of us. I sent him a glare and Midoriya merely shook with nervousness.

"WOAH!!! S...sorry Kacchan! Didn't meant to get in your way!" Izuku yelled frantically whilst waving his hands in defense.

"Whatever nerd. I don't even know how the hell you even got into this school. Someone like you does even have the capability of being a hero. You're better of just turning around and heading home." He snorted before walking inside of the school. I looked back at Midoriya and saw that he had a downcast look on his face.

"You know that's not true right?" I asked him.

"No...He's right. I shouldn't be here...but I am! I'll show him that I'm just as worthy of being here as he is!"

"Now that's the spirit! Let's go knock em' dead!" I said to him.

This was my first day at UA. I should've been more happy about it but I just couldn't be. I always imagined myself going here but with Kintou, mom and dad walking me here and wishing me luck on my first day. That unfortunately wasn't my reality. This all just felt...wrong… I didn't know how to shake these flooding thoughts from my head. They were overtaking me and I didn't like it not one bit.

Midoriya and I stepped inside of the large school building and looked around with high enthusiasm. We were ready for our first day. All we had to do was find our class which didn't take long. We were in class 1-A which happened to be pretty close to the entrance.

Midoriya and I looked at the door and took a deep breath. He stepped forward and twisted the knob. Once the door flung open, we were greeted with a large classroom filled with other students. Some of which looked very different to both boys. There was a girl with pink hair that matched her pink skin. There was also a creepy looking guy with disturbing appendages, a guy with a rock shaped head, A floating set of uniform clothes, a midget with balls for hair and even a guy with a bird head.

"Would you kindly get your foot off of the desk! Honestly, we are UA students! Please show some more respect to school property!" a guy with glasses shouted at Bakugou.

"Man, would you get the hell outta my face!" Kacchan yelled back at him.

"Seriously! This is not good school conduct!"

"What's with you?! You got some kinda stick up your ass?" Kacchan yelled.

"Stuck up my what?! How dare you?! Talking to a fellow classmate like that!" Glasses said with shock.

"Freaking stuck up bastard! I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one!"

"Dude, this class is kinda odd…" I whispered to Midoriya. He simply nodded. We scanned the room for somewhere to sit. The only problem was that there was only one seat left.

"Hey Deku, you can have the seat next to me!" shouted a cheerful girl.

Izuku looked back and me apologetically. I stopped whatever it was that he planned on saying. "Just go take the seat dude. You guys seem pretty tight anyway. I'll just stand until our teacher arrives."

He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Thanks man!" he happily strolled over to his new seat and started to converse with the girl. I won't lie, I was feeling pretty sore for having to stand but I didn't care to much. It gave me time to analyze the rest of the class.

I looked over towards a kid with spiky, red hair. He was chatting away with some blonde guy dressed in black. There was a blonde guy with a large tail. Then there was Bakugou, who was glaring at his desk. Closest to me was a taller guy wearing glasses. He sat up straight with his eyes forward. His stern look was unwavering. Then there was another blonde guy with a creepy twinkle in his eyes. He was kind of unsettling with his smile. A green haired girl sat close to the window. She seemed to be watching something outside. There was a tan guy with his muscles showing through his uniform. A girl with a bored look on her face who had her head in her hands. Her ears seemed to have two auxiliary cords. A guy with black hair and a wide grin. His elbows seemed pretty large.Then there were the two in the back. The first was a black haired girl that sat at her desk with her hands folded neatly. Next to her was a boy with half red and half white hair. His mismatched eyes were focused on the class as he seemed to be inspecting everyone as well.

I dropped my gaze and sighed. This was already putting me on edge. Midoriya seemed comfortable in the class already and that left me feeling isolated.

~WHAM~

"OW!!!" I shouted when the door slammed into my body. I had forgotten that I was leaning right next to it.

"Hello class...I'll be your class 1-A homeroom teacher. You can call me Mr. Aizawa." Said a bored voice. My eyes widened and I pushed the door off of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought that you said-" I was cut off when his scarf wrapped around my mouth.

"Quiet. I need to take the attendance." He said with a glare. I yanked the scarf from my mouth and glared at him.

"Can I at least have a desk first?!" I asked angrily.

"No. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." I grit my teeth and sat down on the floor. My glare never leaving him.

"Ok...So do we have a...Denki Kaminari?" Aizawa asked.

"Here." Said the blonde boy with the black jacket.

"Mina Ashido..."

"HERE!!!" The pink girl cheered happily.

"...Eijiro Kirishima?"

"Right here, teach!" The red haired guy next to Denki yelled.

"Fumikage Tokoyami…"

"I am here." Said the bird guy.

"Hanta Sero…"

"Here!" The black haired guy said with his wide grin.

"Izuku Midoriya…"

"Here!" Izuku said with a nod.

Katsuki Bakugou…" Aizawa continued.

Kacchan scoffed. "I'm here."

"Koji Koda…"

The guy with the rock shaped head looked around with nervousness. "W...who? Me?! I...I'm here…" He stuttered.

"Kyoka Jiro…"

The aux cord girl sighed. "Here." She said bluntly.

"Mashirao Ojiro…"

"Here." The tailed guy said calmly.

"...Mezo Shoji." The multiple appendage guy simply raised one of his arms. Aizawa nodded and continued. "Mina Ashido?"

"HERE!" The pink girl yelled happily.

"Minoru Mineta…"

"Here." Said the midget.

"Momo Yaoyorozu…"

The black haired girl in the back nodded to Aizawa. "Here."

"Ochaco Uraraka…"

"Here, sir." The brown haired girl next to Midoriya said.

"Rikido Sato…"

"Here." Said the bulky, tan guy.

"Shoto Todoroki…" Aizawa said. Some of the class looked back at the boy, including me.

"Todoroki...Sounds familiar…" I muttered to myself.

"Here…" The red and white haired boy muttered.

"Tenya Iida…"

The tall guy with glasses stood up and bowed. "Tenya Iida, present and prepared for class, Mr Aizawa!" He said with dedicated enthusiasm.

"...Okay...Moving on...Toru Hagakure?"

"Here!" Said the floating clothes.

"Tsuyu Asui…"

"Here." Said the green haired girl.

"Yuga Aoyama…"

"Right here, monsieur!" The blonde yelled dramatically.

Aizawa sighed to himself. "Jamaru Akamara…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "...Guess he's absent…"

"Tch...Fine! I'm here." I grumbled from the floor. I hated when he forced me to talk.

"Great, We have perfect attendance. Looks like we can finally get our day started. Which brings us to our first step of the day. Everyone put these on..." Aizawa said as he tossed us all a set of blue track outfits.

"What are these for?" Kaminari asked.

"All of you. Outside. Now!" He demanded.

After about a few minutes, we all met outside on the field and readied ourselves for what was going on. Aizawa stood before us with his signature bored expression.

"What the hell are we doing out here Aizawa?" I asked.

He glared at me. "That's 'Mr. Aizawa' to you Akamara. As for what's going on, you're all going to be put through a quirk assessment test."

"What?! A quirk assessment test?!" We all asked in unison.

"But we're gonna miss orientation." Uraraka said with disappointment.

"No use wasting time with a meaningless ceremony like that. If you wanna make it to the top then you gonna have to work for it."

Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized test most of your lives but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. We see exactly what your strengths and weaknesses are." He stopped and looked at Kacchan. " Bakugou, you scored the most points on the entrance exam. What was your highest distanced throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters I think…" Kacchan answered.

"Try it again, only this time, use your quirk." He said. Kacchan got into position. "Hurry it up. You're wasting everyone's time."

"You asked for it!" Kacchan reeled his arm back. After a brief pause, he fired the ball into the air with a huge explosion, propelling the ball high into the air.

"W...wow…" Midoriya gasped.

"Holy crap dude!" Kirishima yelled.

"Hmm…" Aizawa watched the ball slam down against the ground. He then turned back to the class. "All of you need to know your capabilities." He held up the distance counter and it read 705.2 meters. "It's the most rational way to figure out your ability to become a hero.

"No way! 705 meters! You gotta be kidding me!" Kaminari muttered.

"That looks like so much fun!" Mina yelled with a smile.

"We actually get to use our quirks?! This is gonna be awesome." Sero said happily.

"You've only got three years here to become a hero! You think it's all going to be games and play time? Today you'll compete in a physical test to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in dead last will be seen as having none and will be expelled." Aizawa said with his chilling grin. He was serious. Dead serious. "Like I said. I get to run my class however I see fit."

"You can't just send one of us home! That's not fair! We just got here!" Uraraka said defiantly.

"Fair…" Aizawa spoke in a low tone. I winced a bit, knowing exactly what he was getting at. It was a talk he had with me before. "And you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains? You think losing your little sister to her brat of a son is fair?!" After those words, I could feel my stomach sink into my ass. I felt a heavy pain in my chest after he briefly mentioned what I did. I knew that he'd never fully forgive me for that and it killed me inside. I always wondered how or why he could even think about bringing me in and training me. "No! The world is full of unfairness and it's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself to the brink for the next three years. UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you so go beyond. Plus Ultra Style. Now...Show me that you all belong here!"

The first test was a 50 meter dash and needless to say, I was pretty average. I ran about a 6:21. Iida and Kacchan excelled in it but I however did not. I did outshine a few others, Including Midoriya but that was only due to my physical conditioning with Aizawa himself.

Test two was the grip strength test. As you could probably tell, I once again did not stand out with this competition. My quirk just was practical for it. At least as far as I know. Still, I did do a little better than some of my classmates so that was a plus. I was able to score a 98 kg grip.

The third test was the standing long jump. While most used their quirks to make it over the pit of sand, a few of us couldn't. Midoriya and I didn't land all that far and that alone gave a bad feeling.

Test four was the repeated side steps. Mineta pretty much had this one in the bag.. I didn't really do much in this test either…

We were now on test five which was the ball throw. Almost everyone did well to semi decent on this test. Uraraka scored infinity on the damn thing. That left me and Midoriya. I readied myself for the pitch. I closed my eyes and focused. I then noticed something about the ball in my hands. It was strange but the material of it wasn't like a regular softball. I brushed my thoughts aside and launched the ball high into the air. I widened my eyes for a moment and glared at it in Hope's of using my quirk to propel it forward. I reached my hand out and pushed it until it blasted off. When it finally landed, Aizawa looked at me with tired grin.

"Not bad...You got 702.3 meters."

I sighed and grinned back at him. The only leaves the distance run the situps and the seated toe touch. The first may be a problem but the last to are light work for me after all of my core training in the crappy basement. I was slowly regaining my confidence. I stepped to the side and watched as Midoriya nervously stood in position, ready for his throw.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up, he may be the one going home." Iida said as he scratched his chin.

"Tch...Of course he's going home! He's a quirkless loser!" Kacchan shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Iida looked at him with confusion. "What? He has a quirk. Did you not see what he did in the entrance exam?"

"...What?" Kacchan muttered, clearly not knowing. I too was left confused.

Midoriya stood there, looking at the ball with mixed emotions. If he really did have a quirk, then why hasn't he used it before? Maybe he's guilty about it like how I am. No...that can't be it…

"Hurry up Midoriya…" Aizawa spoke.

Izuku sighed. He cocked his arm back and was prepared to throw it. I noticed that his whole arm glew and and his face hardened with determination. That's when he released it and it went a measly 46 meters. This left everyone silent. Izuku was stunned.

"W...what gives? I was trying to use it just now…" Midoriya said to himself.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said. His scarf was levitating, his eyes glowed red and his hair stood up.

"What?!" Midoriya yelled.

"The judges for the exam were not rational enough. You shouldn't be allowed to enroll at this school." He said harshly.

"W...wait...I know you! You're the eraser hero...Eraserhead!"

"You're not ready! You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again, counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No! I-" Midoriya was pulled over to Aizawa and looked face to face at the man.

"You've got the same problem as this kid I know personally. He can't control his quirk either. He hurts everyone around him when he loses control as opposed to you straight up hurting yourself. It pathetic! I'm sorry to say it but you'll never be a hero with that kind of power." Aizawa said to him. I stared ahead, listening closely and sighed at my uncles words.

"What'd he say?" Uraraka asked.

"Maybe some kind of motivational speech?" Iida suggested.

"Please. He probably told him to pack his bags." It was frightening how right Kacchan could be.

Aizawa let Midoriya go and closed his eyes. "I returned your impractical quirk. Now go and take your throw."

Midoriya stood there with a hurt look on his face. I silently hoped that he'd prevail. Midoriya looked at the ball for a brief moment before gritting his teeth and clenching the ball. He stomped his right foot forward cocked his arm back. He thrusted it forward. I noticed that his index finger glowed for a split second before the ball was suddenly blasted off into the sky. Every stood there, mouths open and eyes wide.

"What what the hell?!" Kacchan barked.

The ball landed on ground. He reached 705.3 meters. 0.1 meters farther than Kacchan. I smirked at him as he turned to my smiling uncle.

"See Mr. Aizawa...I'm still standing!" Izuku said while clenching his fist. His index finger was swollen red and badly damaged.

Aizawa's smile grew. "This kid…"


	3. Just let me win

My heart pounded in my chest. I knew that my quirk would be highly ineffective during this test, but damn was it a struggle for me to demonstrate what I could do. Everyone else was able to utilize their quirks to help benefit themselves. I looked at the others. Some had confident looks, others had looks of worry. Midoriya was sweating profusely. His eyes widened and he looked nauseous.

"You have all come this far and displayed what it was that you could do. Now...I will display your scores. Remember, last place is going home." Aizawa said to us.

"Tch, no doubt that it's gonna be Deku." Bakugou muttered with his hands in his pocket.

Aizawa put up the rankings and multiple sighs of relief were heard. I stared up at the rankings with mixed emotions. I was number 13 which wasn't all that bad due to the fact that I didn't use a quirk. However, it was Midoriya's score that left me stunned. He was in dead last place. It was a shame too. His ball throw was incredible. Other than that, he was blatantly average.

"Last place…" Midoriya muttered.

"Heh, what'd I say? Pack your crap and get the hell outta here nerd!" Bakugou yelled at the broken Izuku.

"Woah dude…Chill out…" Kirishima muttered.

"He's just a loser that got lucky! He shouldn't even be here!"

I grit my teeth and started stomping over to him. "You know what? How's about you shut the hell up?!" I barked at him.

Bakugou smirked at me then stepped forward. "And what's gonna happen if I don't? You gonna swing at me?"

"I'll do a whole lot worse if you don't quit messing with Midoriya!"

"ENOUGH!" Aizawa yelled. "If you both keep up your immature attitudes, I'll kick you both out of my class!"

"Yes sir…" I muttered.

"Tch, whatever…" Bakugou growled.

"Now, as for the rankings. Midoriya, you scored the lowest. You're at the bottom of the list." Aizawa told him.

"I...I know…"

"Now...Pick your head up kid. Nobody's going home." Aizawa said bluntly.

"WHAT?!?!" most of us shouted.

"You're all staying. I've seen your quirks and I know what you're all capable of. Midoriya, I'll expect you to work harder and find more ways to utilize that quirk." He then looked at me. "As for you, I'd expect you to grow as well. You already know what that quirk can do. You need to be able to work around it."

"Yeah, I know...You tell me this like every other day…" I grumbled.

"Well, that wraps up my little class exam. All of you can report to your next class. Jamaru, I'll see you later." He said with a dark grin.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked myself.

"So...Do we all just head back now?" Kirishima asked.

"Guess so…" Denki replied.

Needless to say, we did just that. We all went straight to our next class which was pretty much just English. It was extremely boring despite Mic's constant enthusiasm to teach us. It wouldn't be until the end of day when the hero classes really started.

It was around three in the afternoon and we were all back in class 1-A waiting for our teacher. That's when HE showed up. In a quick flash of red, the legendary hero All Might had appeared in the front of our class

"No way! Is that really All might?!"

"That is him! No doubt about it!"

"He's freaking huge!"

The class spoke amongst themselves. I stared at him with a look of shock and awe. It was really him. He's the man that rescued me back when I was just a little kid. I couldn't believe that it was really All Might!

"Hello heroes in the making! As you may already know, it is I, All Might!" The man said with a grin.

"What the hell is the number one hero doing here?" Kacchan asked with a huff.

"You see, I am now one of the teachers here at UA!" He yelled with his wife smile.

"T...teacher…" Midoriya mumbled

"That's right young one! I am your teacher in the afternoon hero classes. Now, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to start you all off on your path to becoming the best of the best! We'll be doing an exercise out where the entrance exam was held."

"Why would we go out there for an exercise?" Asui asked.

"No spoilers! Now, before we go, I think that we should all discuss a very important topic in terms of being heros." All Might lifted up his hand and pressed a small button. Your costumes have been delivered and are ready for use.

"OUR COSTUMES!!!" Uraraka and Mina cheered.

"No way!" Kirishima smiled.

"Finally!" Bakugo smirked.

"Well get suited up already! There's no time to waste!" All Might said with equal enthusiasm.

"ALRIGHT!!!" The class cheered.

-20 Minutes Later-

With the entire class all dressed up in their new outfits. Some of them looked somewhat outrageous and stood out such as Kacchan's grenade like appearance while others were much more plain looking like my more casual clothing or Midoriya's weird...rabbit...looking suit. I wasn't entirely sure what the hell he was supposed to be.

"Man, these clothes are freaking awesome!" Kacchan grinned.

"Looks a little...much...Don't ya think?!" Kirishima asked him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hey man, chill out!" Kirishima waved his hands in defense.

"Whoa! Your costumes is amazing!" I heard Midoriya say from behind me.

"Oh, thanks...I mean, it's really not all that much…" I grumbled.

"Not all that much? You look great! Like some kind of street ninja!" He grinned.

My costume was a black, hooded sweatsuit that was modified a little bit. On my back was a holster for my metal staff. On my cufflinks were covered in steel and the bottom and front of my combat boots were made out of dense titanium.

"WOW! YOU ALL LOOK SO COOL!" All Might shouted. "Clothes make the pros and you kids are living proof of that! Now if you would kindly follow me to where this exercise will take place."

All Might led us through the area that was at one point the place of the entry exam for UA. We stopped in front of a large building that seemed pretty shady.

"Why are we here?" Kaminari asked.

"Let me explain to you the activity that will take place. We will be doing a little face off. An old school battle between heroes and villains!"

"We're fighting bad guys already?!" Asked Mineta.

"Yes and no. You will all be split into two different teams. Team heroes and team villains. We will do so by drawin balls with separate colors and letters in order to determine your partners and your allegiance."

Most of the class started cheering and clapping happily. I for one wasn't all that eager to really join in on this little exercise but I guess I had no choice. I needed this in order to better myself. It couldn't be helped.

One by one, the class started picking their balls. They all began pairing up with each other to the point of where some were motivated to with with their respective partner. I looked around and noticed two things. One, I was all alone given the odd number of students. Two, All Might was cheesing his ass off at me.

"...What?!"

"You're so very lucky young Akumara! You've been selected to fly solo on this mission." All Might said.

I sighed. "And who is my enemy?"

"That would be me." Said a dark voice. I turned around with hesitation as my blood ran cold.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I yelled at Aizawa.

"I'm the bad guy that you'll be facing." Her grinnied.

"Why do I have to go against a teacher?! That's completely unfair!"

"Think of it like this...There's only one of me as opposed to dealing with two villains." Aizawa said.

I glared at him before balling up my fists. "But why you?! You know all of my moves, my quirk, and how I think in combat! You have a clear advantage over me!"

"There'll be times when your enemy will have the upper hand. You patrolled with me before so I expected you to understand what I'm saying. You'll need to think outside the box in order to pass this exercise."

"Tch...You are so full of it…" I grumbled.

"Would you rather go up against All Might?" Aizawa asked.

I turned my head and looked at the large, smiling man. My body shook with fear as the thought of him flattening me came to mind. "No…"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS GOING! WHO'S GOING FIRST?!" All might asked.

Midoriya looked at his ball and hesitantly looked at Bakugou who was grinning back at him with full on aggression.

"Midoriya and Uraraka vs. Bakugou and Iida! Villains, head to your positions. Heroes, wait out here for my signal. The name of the game is capture. Villains are defending the bomb. Heroes must either take hold of the bomb or immobilize the villains with the capture lines." All Might explained.

"Seems simple enough…" I muttered.

"The rest of you need to walk to the adjacent building zone with me in order to watch from a safe distance."

I gave Midoriya one more quick look before walking off. Once inside of the monitor room, All Might gave the hero team the okay to proceed inside things started off tense for the heroes. Midoriya had already made a solid plan with Uraraka but that seemed to get interrupted when Bakugou came flying by with an explosive kick that just missed Midoriya's head.

"Whoa?! Is he trying to kill him?!" Kaminari asked with shock.

"Bakugou sure is hostile…The guy wasted no time and went after the heroes himself." Sero muttered.

"That's a pretty unwise decision. Hes not only isolated himself from his partner for a two on one fight, but he also jeopardized the bomb." Todoroki said.

"That's true. If he's captured here, then that leaves Iida all alone." Yaoyorozu sighed.

"No…" I muttered.

"What?" Todoroki raised a brow at me.

"I know Bakugou almost as well as Midoriya does. He wouldn't go out there alone if he felt as if he weren't in a position to win. Besides, it won't be a two on one fight either."

"What makes you say that?" Asui asked.

"Midoriya won't risk getting Uraraka injured during this encounter." I told them.

I ended up being correct in my assumption. Midoriya had told Uraraka that he'd stall Bakugou while she ran to the weapon. This led to Bakugou growing angry. He charged at him with vicious intent. That caused Midoriya to counter a series of attacks. This got everyone hyped up. He further impressed the class with a solid takedown.

"Did you guys just see that?! He actually got him!" Mineta cheered.

I couldn't help but grin at the move that he used. He was reading Bakugou's moves like an opened book. I thought that he had this match under control. That was until Bakugou snapped and unleashed a large, powerful blast inside the confined space and hit Midoriya spot on. The windows shattered and the entire area rumbled. When the smoke cleared, Midoriya was crawling back to his feet with mild burns and a destroyed costume. The class gasped at his appearance and watched on with worry.

"What the heck was that a about. He could've killed him!" Kirishima said with panic in his voice.

"That was a very reckless move to use in such a tight space…" Yaoyorozu muttered.

"Reckless...but not ineffective." Todoroki responded.

"BAKUGOU! ANOTHER BLAST LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!" All Might shouted in his microphone.

On the screen, Bakugou smirked dangerously. He stomped Midoriya and started speaking to him. It seemed as if he was taunting him because Midoriya had glared back. They started going back at it, only this time, Midoriya was being overwhelmed by well placed attacks. Bakugou propelled himself forward and changed his trajectory as soon as Midoriya raised his guard. He then blasted his back with another small explosion.

"He's completely wrecking that crap outta Midoriya!" Kirishima sighed.

"Man...Bakugou is scary!" Mineta whined.

Todoroki stared at the screen with an intense expression. "He may seem like a headstrong fighter, but he's much more tactical than I gave him credit for."

The two fighters seemed to be engaged in another brief conversation before both stared each other down. Midoriya held a look of determination as he charged forward with his cocked back arm suddenly glowing. Bakugou thrusted his open palm towards Midoriya.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" All Might yelled.

It appeared as though they were about to clash when suddenly, Midoriya swung his fist upward toward the ceiling. There was a humongous blast of wind and a roaring explosion coming from the two. Rubble flew all around them. The two attacks were so strong that even the entire class could feel the aftermath. When it was all said and done, Midoriya was the one with the crippling injuries and Bakugou was left dumbfounded at the other boy's power. Uraraka was both happy and nauseous due to her tremendous use of her quirk. It had been a victory for the heroes, although it wasn't a very clean one.

-15 Minutes Later-

It had seemed like a tedious task trying to fix the building up but once it was finished, we resumed the exercise. Everyone did their thing during their mission. A lot of them were really impressive like Tokoyami and his dark shadow. One student did manage to stand out though.

The boy with the red and white hair placed his hand on the wall next to him. Within seconds, the entire building froze. This left Ojiro and Hagakure immobilized and unable to stop him from capturing the bomb. When it was over, he promptly defrosted the building with his opposite hand.

"Jeez...Todoroki's quirk is insane! He barely had to lift a finger!" Kirishima said with awe.

I looked over to see Bakugou staring at the screen with shaky eyes. I could feel it. His confidence was wavering. It must've sucked not being the only hotshot in class anymore.

When Todoroki came back inside he was greeted with praise from some of the other classmates. I gave him a small grin and an acknowledging nod. He nodded back and focused back on the screen.

The rest of the students finished up the exercise, which just left me. I had to go up against my uncle and I know from experience that he isn't one to be taken lightly. He's very skilled at fighting in close quarters and my quirk is completely ineffective if he looks directly at me. I needed a game plan. I'm skilled with hand to hand combat, but I'm nowhere near Aizawa...My staff may prove to be effective at keeping some distance...The building's material along with the bomb's material…

"Yeah, that could work!" I said to myself.

"Are you ready young Akumara?" All Might asked me.

"I guess. I really don't have much choice."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! NOW GET OUT THERE, AND PROVE YOURSELF TO THE WORLD!!!"

"...Uh...Ok…" I muttered.

I walked towards the building and sighed. Aizawa was already inside, waiting for me. I glared at the top floor and took a deep breath.

"ARE YOU READY?! BEGIN!!!" All Might yelled.

Wasting no time, I sprinted inside of the building. I was all alone so I had nobody to watch my back on this. Knowing Aizawa, He'll be patient and wait for me to make a move. This is a one on one fight. Those are his specialties. I rarely use my quirk as it is so him erasing it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

I kneeled down and placed a hand on the cold, concrete floor. I closed my eyes and felt for his movements.

"...He's still…" I muttered.

I got up and moved through the halls. I kept running until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. A split second later, I realized the I had been kicked in the gut by my one and only uncle/mentor. The kick sent me back first into a wall. I slumped down and held my self.

"Your first mistake was thinking that I'd wait for you in this type of scenario." He said to me.

I picked myself up and hissed with pain. "Damn...Whatever! I kick your ass and THEN grab the bomb."

"Unfortunately, that plan has a low chance of success." I hopped up and sent him a fist to his face. He stepped out of range and tossed his scarf around me. "Very sloppy Jamaru...Very very sloppy…" He swung me into a wall. I felt my ribs rattle with pain as I made impact. He then pulled me into a vicious roundhouse kick to my jaw. The hit almost knocked me unconscious, but I stayed strong. I didn't want to lose. Not to him of all people.

I glared and took off towards the stairs. The bomb should be on the next floor. It's only him so I should be fine. At least, that was what I thought before he flipped in front of me.

I brought out my metal staff and prepared myself. "I won't let you beat me Aizawa!"

"You said the same thing last time." He smirked.

I ran up and faked a low swing to his upper leg with my staff. He jumped up only to catch a heavy hit to the chin. He staggered back and grinned even wider before hitting me with a series of jabs and crosses. I stood my ground and poked his chest with the metal weapon. My eyes glowed a dark blue color. My staff extended and pushed Aizawa into a wall.

This left me with an opening to run up the stairs. I took off and almost made it, but was stopped by Aizawa yet again. He jumped in front of me with speed that I couldn't match.

"Damn…"

"C'mon kid! I thought that you'd be able to move quicker than that. Aren't I just some washed up man?" He taunted.

I shifted my eyes to the metal railing and swiftly grabbed it. The metal warped in my grasped as I pulled it loose.

"I don't care if you're a teacher now. I'll drop your ass if it means passing!" I yelled. If Midoriya won with his strategy, then I could too!

"Prove it then!" Aizawa lunged off of the stairs and dove at me.

I activated my quirk for a split second and tossed the railing at him. The metal shifted and the railing itself changed shape. It became flexible as it wrapped around Aizawa's arms and legs. I ducked down and watched him fly over me. He hit the floor with a hard thud before struggling to free himself from the now once again solid metal binding.

"Well that was easy…"

"Are you sure about that?" Aizawa asked.

"Tch...Yeah! Even you can't get outta that."

"You know...It's like no matter how many times I tell you, you still never seem to understand. A fight isn't over until it's over!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you...OH SHIT!!!" I bolted up the stairs as fast as my legs would allow me. I got to the top floor and saw the bomb. "Come on! All I gotta do is touch it." I ran and ran with desperation. I could hear Aizawa running up the stairs. I was so freaking close!

"You almost had me Jamaru!" He shouted from behind.

I ignored him as I leapt off the floor with my arms outstretched. "YES!!!" I had done it! I won! I finally beat that creepy son of a-

 ** _~BAM~_**

My head slammed down onto the floor as soon as his damn near overpowered scarf wrapped around my ankle.

"There's a lesson in all of this…" He said as he got ready to drag me back.

I looked at how close I was. An inch stood between me and victory. "NO!"

"Make sure that you get the job done next time and we won't have this problem when it comes time to really fight." He grumbled.

"No way man! I'm still in this!" I raised my left hand towards the bomb and slowly started pulling it towards me. I could still win it!

"Nice try, but no." He promptly erased my quirk and continued pulling me towards him with a wide smirk.

"Damn...Well then I guess it's time for plan C."

"Plan C?"

I spun myself around and grabbed my staff. I slammed the edge into the ground, holding myself in place. "I'll just wait it out. You're eyes are gonna give out on you eventually, and when they do, that bomb is mine!"

"...You're really doing this right now?"

"Yep! I mean...you could always let me go…" I smirked while tightening my grip.

"...Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm always serious."

"...You are very annoying."

"Thanks, person who couldn't even give me a freaking desk on my first day!" I spat back.

"You're arms are gonna give out." He said.

"Not before your eyes do. All those push ups and pull ups you made me do are finally starting to bite you in the ass!"

His eyelids slowly lowered themselves as his bloodshot eyes watered. "Let go!"

"No!"

"...Dammit!" He shut his eyes and at that moment, I shot my hand forward and reactivated my quirk. The large bomb flew towards me. I slapped my hand down and smiled wildly.

"YEAH! SHOULD'VE BROUGHT THE EYEDROPS!" I teased.

"Keep on smiling. I'm still your teacher AND your legal guardian."

"..." I instantly shut up.


End file.
